Freya Schwertleite
Freya=Schwertleite (フレイア=シュヴェルトライテ) is a mysterious girl that appears at the end of Sakura's Route along with a Clothed Man. She is also the primary protagonist of Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Appearance The girl has tan-skin, white hair, and amber eyes; the left eye is covered with an eye patch. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, it is revealed that her left eye is blue, and has an upside-down cross when she uses her powers. She wears a skimpy purple tank-top over her breasts, a purple sleeve extends over her left arm, while a large black tatoo covers the other. A tie with a golden cross is attatched to the collar of her tank-top, her stomach is left exposed, her skirt is white with black ruffles and two belts with golden crosses criss-crossing over it. A piece of white metallic armor hangs at her left leg, she caries bag on her lower back, and she carries two large white and gold duel blades in her hands. Personality As Reiji and Sakura enjoy each other's company Freya seems to harbor a feeling or hostility towards them, maybe out of jealousy. History Not much is known about Freya except for the fact that she was a war orphan like Reiji and Ryūichi were. Since then, she harbors a deep hatred for all mahoutsukai for taking her parents away from her. She has an elder brother named Julius=Chariowald, who is currently the leader of the Seven Holy Knights. They were reunited with each other after she was recruited into the Holy Knights. Events in fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase In fortissimo//Akkord:nachsten Phase's epilogue, Freya can be seen with a Clothed Man watching Reiji and Sakura's reunion from afar. Aside from watching them, she makes no comments about their reunion compared to the Clothed Man. However, she does make a stern look as she watches them. This reaction will be explored further in the series's sequel, Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Events in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo After gaining excellent results, Freya was sent to a SSS-ranked mission as a female "kisekitsukai". Having been accepted into the "Seven Holy Knights", she received the title of "The Seventh Seat". Although she was the lowest seat, everyone has high expectations from her. Freya is partnered with Mikoto and Alicia as part of a three-man cell. During the first war between the mahoutsukai, she had lost her parents and grew up as a war orphan. Ever since then, she harbors a deep grudge against all mahoutsukai. Julius, her elder brother and leader of the Seven Holy Knights, had been separated from her all her life. Her latest mission from the Holy Knights is to defeat all eight mahoutsukai. Powers and Abilities Miracle *Multi-purpose miracle swords <<'Schwertleite - Eins'>> and <<'Schwertleite - Zwei'>> A pair of twin dual-wielding swords. Runes *'Midgard Wolf ' Other Abilities *Expert at hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *In Norse Mythology Freya is the goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, but also war, and death. *Freya has features similar to Sayuki and they may possible be related. Category:Kadenz fermata's Protagonists Category:Kisekitsukai Category:Female characters Category:Fortissimo's sub characters